itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Clinton
A Knight from Frantz with a particular disdain for Fiends. He would play a large role in the sixth game and become the knight / consort of Mysriandierella Pre Tomb of Fiends Arc / Summer's End Arc Clinton was from the city of Frantz which was situated near the border between the eastern country and the northern country. His father had ridden off to war before he was born and had never returned, leaving him with just his mother. He had been raised to despise war, but carried a particular resentment for the fiends which had ravaged his home country all throughout his teen years. Soon he would join the Frantish Militia. At age 17, during his first tour, his mother would pass away and leave him an orphan / ward of the state. From that point he would be raised by the Frantish Knights and work with them. He would face some hardship during his time with them as he had to make due with meager food supplies recovered from the countries and promises of a better day from the politicians in Frantz. Many times, though, the food supplies which were supposed to come in from the surrounding villages never made it due to Fiends (making Clinton a bit skeptical and bitter as well as raising his disdain for Fiends). When "Queen Mary" (really Snow Black) reappeared on the scene shortly following the Battle of Glemoor, Clinton was beyond skeptical of her promises to unite the Eastern Kingdom. For this reason, he had been paying less attention to his duties as a knight of Frantz, and began doing more contract work with adventurers and researchers (as he would say at the time "Better a coin in my pocket than a promise on the horizon). Some of these escapades included leading a party into the wreckage of Soltar's Tomb / Soltar's Crypt and recovering a strange lost Redstone from the Barrow of the Masked Phantom (which he turned over to a greedy wizard). He would come to develop a deep seated disgust for his own people (partly because of Snow Black / Bloody Mary's actions?) that would lead to him making a pledge / oath that he wouldn't return to serve the Eastern Royal Families again. He would come to receive an invitation from a researcher / magician known as H.G. Raze involving delving into a Tomb that had recently been opened in the North. The letter promised Clinton of something he could actually believe in...a rise in the West of a Tall Lady who would also be joining him in this venture. Intrigued, Clinton would make his way North to the Tomb and meet with the group. This group consisted of Lecroix Drakebane, Slave Girl Phryne, Remus the Dwarf, H.G. Raze, and of course... The Ancient Royal Elf Mysriandierella... Once he laid eyes upon this woman he knew he had found something he could truly believe in. Someone he could trust...maybe even love (if he hadn't done so already). One could say it was love at first sight really. He would pledge fealty to her, saying he never really wanted to be a Knight of Frantz. He asked to become her Knight...a True Knight at last. She would respond to him saying that he was a True Knight already. With that the group would head down into the Tomb. Tomb of Fiends Arc The party would discover a badly injured Clinton on the first floor of the dungeon. He explains that his group had been split up some time after entering and how Mysriandierella was probably on the lower floors with Raze. As he made an effort to continue on, a Fiend King known as Skull Head would get in the way and injure him further. However, thanks to the efforts of the party Skull Head is defeated and Clinton is saved. Clinton would leave the group and find his way to the lower floors to find Mysriandierella. Later on when the group had made their way to the lower floors, one of them known as Anavo would find Mysriandierella and lead her to the main area of the floor where Clinton was waiting for them. He had finally found her again! The two would make their way to the door to the Throne Room. Some in the party take notice of Clinton's feelings for the Ancient Royal Elf. Perhaps if they gave him the Crown of Spring Beauty (an artifact believed to be connected to the door leading to The Dark Throne) they could find a way to open it... Well...if the crown hadn't just been destroyed in a conflict nearby that is! As a result of the crown being broken, the guardian of the door known as The Red Emperor would attack. Clinton and Mysriandierella would retreat while the rest of the party battle and defeat the Emperor. After the fight, Clinton would accompany Mysriandierella and some of the party members into The Dark Throne Room. They seek to lock it away, however one member of the party known as Miri betrays everyone and manages to ascend the Throne. Miri gains the power of the throne / Lord Plasma and an army of astral fiends start pouring in. With the power of Love, Clinton strikes down more and more Astral Fiends, but in the end he is overwhelmed and slain. Fortunately, the Throne is also sealed, ensuring that the throne's power and the army of Astral Fiends were locked away (although an injured Miri managed to sneak out of the sealing tomb with a few fiends to act as an army). Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Clinton would end up in a strange Nexus like area with a few other people from the battle and would assist people as a phantom to gather Humanity. Clinton seems a little apprehensive of returning to Mysriandierella (who had survived) since he wanted to test himself to make sure he could help her. After some time he, Prince Flynn, and Anavo would return home through The Other Side One day in a grove, the three would appear before Mysriandierella. Mysriandierella and Clinton would be reunited. Catharsis Arc Not much else is known of the specifics of what happened after Clinton and Mysriandierella reunited. However, she and Clinton are alluded to in this arc. It is implied that Mysriandierella gave Clinton a Purified Demon Soul (which she had attained through some events following the Tomb of Fiends Arc) granting him a form of immortality. Their location is currently unknown, but it is assumed that Clinton is still alive as Mysriandierella's consort.Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters Category:ITD7 Characters